Force Fields and Question Marks
by TwistedCynn
Summary: After the unthinkable happens and the Parr family is separated; Violet finds herself living in South Park and attending South Park High. What happens when she desperately tries avoiding the spot light since she arrived only to be pulled into it once more? What possibly gets her to suit up again as Invisigirl? Despite being on orders to lay low. Violet/Kenny, Invisigirl/Mysterion
1. Prologue

_Author Note: Hello Everyone I'd like to take a moment to say that this is my first fanfiction in quite some time. After much procrastination I finally began this crossover ship of mine as the ideas just kept flowing and wouldn't leave me alone. They still aren't. So here we are but you are not here to read my babbling!_

_Noooo you're here for the story! So with farther a due on with the story~_

_ But first I don't own anyone from the Incredible or South Park, only the OC's that might come up and the story._

* * *

**Prologue**

The sun had set in the horizon long ago casting darkness upon the small snow covered town. Soft foot steps could barely be made out as two figures rushed across the roof tops of the taller buildings. A white hooded feminine figure being chased by another taller masculine hooded figure in darker colors and a green question mark on his hood.

"Wait! Come back here!" A deep voice called out as the woman passed over and around obstacles with ease. She didn't have any intent of stopping as she vaulted over the side of the building to a much shorter building. It took him a few short moments to reach the edge of the roof where he skidded to abrupt stop. Within the time she had jumped and he had made it to the edge she was gone; no where to be seen! Breathing heavily he crouched down one foot on the ledge as he narrowed his eyes; hoping to spot any sign of the mysterious woman.

Scanning the area for a few minutes he didn't see a single movement, nor foot prints in the snow, it was as if she had literally vanished. Who was she? He asked himself before stepping away from the edge and heading back the way he had come from; to take care of the scene where the chase had originated. Hearing his foot steps moving across the roof top away from the smaller building a set of ears were listening closely as his foot steps faded away in the distance.

Once certain that the coast was clear a small puff of white fog became visible with a sigh. Slowly the woman in the white hood became slightly visible; to the naked eye, against the wall of the taller brick building. Her legs were against the wall as well to keep her feet in the clear spots which held none of the white powdery snow. Tilting her head up to the edge above her she relaxed a bit more, visually seeing no one above her any more. Reaching up with gloved finger tips she pulled her white hood more down to hide her features more as she made her way from the roof.

To think: how had things gotten to this point? _When_ had the plans changed?


	2. Unwanted Attention

**...**

* * *

**_Wednesday, 3 days earlier._**

Voices echoed off the walls of the cafeteria, sounding like white noise, as students filed in for lunch. Many had already gotten their food and found their way to their respective clique's and tables; while others were waiting in line to get their food. Soft foot steps could be heard running down the hall way, weaving around obstacles like other students. The foot steps squeaked as they skidded to a stop outside the cafeteria and slowly made their way through the double doors and into line. The foot steps had belonged to a thin figure of the new student, Violet. Even though she had been going to this particular High School for nearly a month she was still the fresh thing on the gossip wheel. Granted she hadn't helped by her mysterious nature about her.

Violet could feel the eyes upon her as she had entered the cafeteria and heard a few conversations turn from loud into hushed whispers. Reaching up to her hood of her black hoodie, she pulled it forward more to conceal her features a little more. This was one of the rare moments where she would find her way to the lunch room to eat with the rest of the student body. Normally she would avoid lunch at all costs, but today her stomach had been painfully complaining to her– she would have to deal with the possibility of something going wrong.

After moving through the line and getting her food Violet walked towards the back near the double doors that lead outside. Stopping at the empty table beside the exit and moved to sit down, setting her tray in front of her. Her back was towards the doors and she had a perfect view of the entire room if she wanted to watch what was going on. A soft sigh escaped her as she began eating her food, many thoughts running through her mind.

Being lost in her own world while she ate she hadn't realized someone walking towards her empty table. She was far too lost in her thoughts of how she had gotten into this situation, and the small incident earlier this morning; when a rather fidgety teen with wild blonde hair had approached her about the drug roamer that had been spreading about her. The thought made her shake her head, seems her distant nature and hiding behind her hood was giving her a less than pleasant image. Shrugging her shoulders slightly at the thought_, 'Let them believe what they want...'_ Violet thought to herself before nearly jumping out of her skin as someone tapped their fingers on the table to get her attention.

Slowly she looked up from her tray to the person that was standing on the other side of the table. Being pulled back into the real world she could hear that the noise in the large room had quieted down a good fifty percent as people were staring over at her table and whispering. Shifting uncomfortably at the full attention she was getting from others she looked around the room before back at the tall slender body that seemed to be wanting her attention. "Hello." A muffled voice was heard behind the old looking bright orange parka. Ocean blue eyes looking down at her in a friendly manor, granted his mouth was covered by the hood he had up she could tell he was smiling at her.

"You're new right?" He questioned and she nodded in response to his question. "I'm Kenny." He introduced. Violet was silent a moment as she just stared at him, if it weren't for listening to Dash with a full mouth growing up she probably wouldn't have understood the muffled words. "Kenny...?" She repeated with a tilt of her head, as if asking if she had heard him right. When he nodded his head, "Yeah, Kenny." He assured and she gave a small nervous smile towards him. Her hands fell to her legs and brushed nervously across her dark denim jeans and her purple converse tapped on the ground as she fidgeted a bit. It was easy to slip back into her nervous and shy self, "Violet..." She muttered out before swallowing, "My name is Violet." She introduced slowly her gaze turned from her tray back up to him again and gave him a nervous smile.

Kenny looked at her watching her fidget it was apparent that she was the shy nervous type and explained why she stuck with herself. Didn't stop him from keeping an eye on her– she was a new comer to South Park and that meant a possible threat. The roamers of her going around and of Tweak approaching her spurred Kenny to try and talk to Violet. Kenny shifted, "May I?" He asked gesturing to join her by sitting at her table. "Sure." She answered in a slow unsure tone, her eyes shifting to look back down at her tray.

Sitting down at the bench he couldn't help the smile that was gracing his features putting on his friendly atmosphere. Violet picked at her food left on her tray keeping her head down as she could feel more heated glares hitting her as he sat down. Violet had been doing so well avoiding people and staying out of trouble by keeping her distance, she felt that this was quickly going to be changed. Violet snapped from her thoughts again when she realized Kenny was trying to ask her something, "Hm? I'm sorry what...?" She questioned turning her attention to his once more.

Kenny took in the fact that she seemed distracted and filed it away in his mind for later, "Where are you from?" He asked again a little louder so it was clearer, thinking she might have not caught it by his muffled tone from his parka. Violet seemed to not answer his question right off the bat, it seemed like such a simple question but... it's not that simple for her. After thinking of her options she shifted in her seat again, bringing her legs up and crossing them on the bench under her. "Before here I was... I was in a large city." She answered hoping that would be good enough.

Kenny nodded his head and propped his elbow up on the table before resting his head in his hand. "So a small town like South Park must be quite a change for you." He said with a small laugh that followed his words. "Oh you have no idea." Violet said before she could stop herself. Kenny blinked and before he could say anything, someone shouted his name across the lunch room, quickly gaining his attention. He craned his neck back and waved at when he saw two boys mentioning for him to come on. Violet only glanced up for a moment at the others, "Come on man! We don't have time for you flirting with the new girl!" The taller one with black hair said a little loudly as he took a few steps towards the table, "Yeah Kenny, are you coming or not?" asked the slightly shorter one next to him. Violet recognized the taller one as Stan Marsh– quarter back of the foot ball team and his friend next to him as... Kyle? She believed that was right.

"Yeah, yeah." Kenny said moving to stand up and waving his hand as if to disregard anything his friends had said. "See you later Violet." Kenny said turning to her with a wink before he moved to follow his friends out of the lunch room. Kenny stuck his hands in his baggy denim jeans that had holes in the knees. Violet felt her cheeks heat up a bit with a blush at his wink and watched as he left, with a raised eyebrow.

'Well that was strange...' Violet thought to herself as he left the room completely and she could nearly hear the snapping of necks as the attention was drawn back to her. Some of the other students had lost interest and began speaking once more with each other, laughing and joking about. Violet shrugged her shoulders before moving to finish that which was left on her tray; happy to be getting some food in her starving stomach.

After a few minutes she sighed out realizing that a group of girls were circling the table she was at. "Just what do you think you are _doing_?" One of the girls asked, as another put her hands on the table trying to intimidate Violet; even leaning slightly towards her in an attempt to heighten the intimidation level. Violet slowly looked up from her now empty tray her eyes falling on the one that had spoken, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about..." Violet responded with a raised eyebrow and a slow neutral tone. Another set of hands slammed on the table to match the other girl on the other side of the one that had been speaking. Her name was Babe, Violet knew this because she had her in her last class of the day– which was P.E.

"Stay away from him." She said in a low tone her eyes narrowing on Violet, "Yeah! If you want him you'll have to wait in line with the rest of us!" A girl said behind her. Violet knew there was one on each side of her but didn't react to them. "Listen to me." Babe said her long curly blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned forward coming as close as she could to Violet's face from the other side of the table. "Stay away from Kenny McCormick or we'll make your life hell." She said in a low dangerous whisper.

If Violet had been someone else she would have might have felt a shiver run down her spine or she might have sucked up to the group... but being who she was this didn't scare or bother her in the slightest. "Keep your grimy hands away from him." one of the girls snapped at Violet from behind her. Violet sighed out and shook her head a bit, "Riiight." She said slowly before a small laugh escaped her lips, "Because I totally Jedi mind tricked him in approaching me! You caught me!" She said loudly, sarcasm dripping from her words as she stood up suddenly. Grabbing her tray and moving away from the group surrounding the table. She could feel their heated glares on her back as she rid herself of the tray before exiting the lunch room.

Well this certainly was going to prove interesting to her plan to keep herself out of trouble and out of the spot light. The headphones that had been hanging around Violet's neck were moved up to her head over her ears as she started up her music. The period after lunch for her was free period, and she chose to normally roam about and stay away from others until the next period; P.E. which was the last class of the school day.

Oh how the rest of the day was going to seem to drag on longer than normal, for once Violet wasn't looking forward to P.E. like normal. Usually P.E. was where she'd normally get out her aggression but something eating at the back of her mind told her that she was going to leave the class with more aggression than when she came in.

Looking down at her iPod, scrolling through songs as she walked down the nearly empty hallway, she felt her body collide with someone. She looked up with a slight startle and before she could say anything– there was a hand close to her face with the middle finger high and proud. Violet was taken back by the action and looked to the person the hand belonged to; instead of saying sorry she began to ponder what his problem was as he began to walk past her again. He was wearing a dark blue chullo hat with a large yellow puffball on top, a few dark strands of hair peaking out on his forehead but brushed to the side.

Violet turned her head watching the person she collided with walk towards his next class but not before flipping her off once more as he turned to go around the corner. Their eyes locked for a moment and she raised her eyebrow, _'What was that all about?'_ She questioned before shaking it off and beginning to walk to one of the exits of the school. Perhaps being outside would be best for the time being– at least until the next class were to start...


	3. Pent Up Tension

**...**

* * *

_'Well today certainly could have went much better.'_ Violet thought bitterly as she exited the girl's locker room. Class had just ended and people were taking their showers before the ending bell would ring loudly through out the building. Violet's black hoodie was unzipped showing her black and purple stripped tank top under it, her hood was down showing off her features. It was rare to see her with her hood down unless it was in P.E. class considering they had to dress down into the 'appropriate' outfit.

Violet ran her fingers through her long raven black hair; which fell into her face covering a good portion of it. She was trying to untangle it a bit while she waited for the bell to ring so they could be released. Leaning against the padded part of the wall she continued to brush her fingers through her wet hair. Feeling quite the tension in her body coiling up and ready to snap at any moment. The class hadn't gone all that well with the girls being out to make her the sole target, no matter what was happening in class. The worst part is Violet had to take most of what was given, despite her abilities.

Now Violet could easily deal with the problem head on but she had an identity to keep up and was on strict _orders_ to stay out of the spot light. This wasn't the first nor would it be the last time Violet would have to deal with bullying. She had a reputation to keep– a facade to uphold, something she learned many years ago that was important. So Violet would take some hits and deal with the bullies like 'normal' people would, she'd bite her tongue and try her hardest to keep from 'accidents' happening.

Loud girly laughs and gossips could be heard coming from the girl's locker room, "Did you see how the ball nailed her though! I thought she was going to fall over!" One squeaked out followed by a round of laughter. Violet rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the wall as the bell rung out loudly, echoing off the walls of the gymnasium. She heard the screech of the locker room door open and the girls piling out but she ignored them as she pushed open the heavy double doors and went to head for her locker.

Reaching down to grab the zipper of her hoodie, she quickly zipped it up before she came to her locker. Putting in her combination; she had realized on the first day that the locker needed a little extra 'help'. A small force field would undo the lock so it wouldn't get stuck and helped it open up much easier. Snagging her white back pack from her locker and the things she needed for the night. Slamming her locker shut she weaved between people in an attempt to get to the exit quicker– with out a single problem arising.

As luck would have it as she reached out to push open the door she collided with someone once again. Looking over she was about to apologize when she saw it was the one from earlier. Just like before flipping her off, Violet narrowed her eyes and promptly raised her middle finger to counter his bird. Pushing past him and walking out the door and down the steps. She didn't bother to see the reaction from him but she was in no mood, not today.

"Did she just flip me off?" A nasally monotone voice questioned sounding slightly off guard by Violet's actions. A few of the guys that had been around starting laughing, one being a larger set boy with light brown hair, even Violet knew who he was. Everyone didn't seem to like Eric Cartman all that much but tolerated him nonetheless. "She sooo flipped you off!" Cartman said his loud voice carrying quite a ways along with his hysterical laughter. "Oh dude you should see your face Craig!" He got out between laughter. Craig narrowed his eyes before flipping off Cartman, "Hey! Don't flip me off asshole!"

"What are you going to do about it fat ass?" Craig challenged before walking out the doors with little interest. "Hey–– HEY! Don't just walk away from me Craig!" Cartman shouted. It was clear he had anger issues and was a spoiled brat growing up. Didn't take a lot to figure that one out for anyone. "Just drop it Cartman." Kyle said walking up behind the fit throwing teen.

Kenny was behind Kyle, Stan and Wendy; who was wrapped around Stan's arm and glaring at Cartman. Kenny seemed completely uninterested as he looked around the hallways. A soft sigh escaped him, moving the ratty fur around his hood, that poked and spiked out in spots. The fur wasn't soft if anything it had the feeling of nettles on his skin. Turning his attention back to the guys when he didn't spot Butter's around. He had been walking with Butter's home for awhile until last week when Butter's swore he'd be alright. Kenny knew other wise though but Butter's had been very adamant that he was just fine on his own.

–––

Violet was trying to calm herself her fists clenching and unclenching as she walked down the sidewalk. Pent up emotions and anger with no release was really hard on her system, she wasn't a violent person in nature but at this point in time she wanted to ram her fist into the nearest object.

"C–Come on now fellas... I don't want any trouble– I just want to go home–" A shaky voice was heard from the alley way close by. Followed by the sound of something colliding with his body and the thump them he fell to the ground. A few snickers were heard, "Oh I don't think so Butter_scot__**ch**_." A deep voice bellowed and a cough was heard as Butter's tried to catch his breath again. "You need to pay up or trouble will continue to find _you_."

Violet stopped outside the entrance of the alley way as groans of pain and hits connecting rung out through the air. Violet pulled up her hood and dropped her bag at the entrance near a pile of snow so it would be over looked by people that weren't looking. Stepping into the opening of the entrance she took in the number of bullies, three. Three against one and he was huddled up in a ball on the cold ground with his arms over his face.

"Leave him alone." Violet said in a dead serious and confident tone– a tone no one at school or around South Park knew. The larger of the bullies stopped in mind swing, a metal pipe gripped tightly in his hands. Slowly he turned his head towards the new comer. "This doesn't involve you." The more bulky looking one said as they turned their attention towards her, the smaller of the group through another punch at Butter's connecting hard enough for Butter's to let out a soft squeak. "I said leave him alone." She repeated in a more stern tone, taking two steps farther into the alley way.

"Or what? You going to _make _us?" The loud mouth of the group said which got them all laughing. Violet after all wasn't that tall and her petite form in the slightly baggy clothing one could see she wasn't large in size at all. Fists clenched at her sides and her eyes narrowed, "That is precisely what I'm going to do." She said her tone darker than normal. "Ohhh! Look at what we have here guys! A new challenger! Maybe we can have fun with this one too!" The loud one said obviously the leader of the three, his hair was black and spiked up. The heavier set one had dark brown hair that was shaggy and the smallest was a gangly looking ginger. "Give us your best shot." The over weight teen said with a cocky grin and popped his knuckles.

Butters looked up from his spot on the ground and winced as the ginger kicked him in the ribs again, causing him to curl up tighter. Who was helping him? It sounded like a girl! A girl was going to get the snot kicked out of her because of him! "N–No... ––" Butters started just to get kicked by the leader; whom went by Ricky, the larger one was Bob and the ginger was Garry. They had been bullying him any chance they got over the years. Butter's had even left early from school and was running home today but still was snatched up by the trio.

Violet's eyes narrowed as the poor boy was assaulted once more and her anger boiled higher as she saw them smirking in delight at the situation. While Ricky's head was turned grinning down at Butters hurt form she leapt forward without a second thought. Her fist making contact with his jaw sending him stumbling back into his gang who was caught by surprise at the action she had took. "I'm warning you one last time. Leave him alone." Violet said, not expecting them to back off just yet.

Helping their leader compose himself he rubbed his cheek with his free hand before his other hand gripped the metal pipe tightly. "You bitch! You'll pay for that one!" He shouted before swinging the pipe at her like a bat. Violet took a quick step back and then another when he took another swing.

Butter's looked up through his arms hearing what was going on, to watch in awe as his savior avoided each swing of the pole with ease. He watched as the other two goons of Ricky ran up to surround the woman, as Ricky stopped his failed attempts to hit her with the pipe. "Time to take your punishment." Ricky said. Garry and Bob chuckled as they started closing in around her. Violet didn't even seem to flinch as she turned her head realizing she was surrounded.

As they charged her she dropped down on all fours, tripping up Bob who fell and landed on Garry, "Gah! Get off of me lard ass!" Garry squeaked out from underneath the much larger teen. Ricky continued his swing to hit her with the pipe nailing her right shoulder causing a small groan to escape her lips. Quickly she reached up with her left hand and snatched the pipe, ripping it from Ricky's hands. _'That's going to leave a mark...'_ Violet thought to herself as she threw the pipe to the side.

"That all you got?" She questioned almost taunting the group, as Garry was trying to push Bob off his small form. Ricky growled a bit and drew his arm back to throw a punch causing Violet to smirk herself. "Reckless." She said as she dodged with a simple movement of her head to the side. She turned her body and grabbed his wrist tightly before turning her body and bringing her elbow hard back into Ricky's ribs. A small but painful crack could be heard followed by his choking gasp of surprise mixed with pain. Bringing her head back the back of her head connected with his nose as he slumped down, a crack of his nose being heard. Lastly she dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground in pain.

Slowly and collectively she brought herself back up to her feet standing straight as her head turned to look at the two that seemed almost petrified by what they had just witnessed. On the ground their leader was now curled into a ball in pain, nose bleeding– damage that was done by an unknown girl. If Ricky could be easily taken down by this woman where did that leave them?

"If I catch any of you bullying again you'll wish for death." Violet said in a deathly calm tone. "Now leave. Take your 'friend' to the hospital." She snapped. Feeling slightly proud of herself as they scrambled to do what she had demanded. Picking up Ricky and running out of the alley way leaving Butters and Violet in the alley way. Violet watched as they ran away before being snapped back to Butters as he started moving and getting up. "Are you alright?" She questioned in a more concerned tone but didn't turn her body towards him, just her head.

"U–Uh... Yeah, it's not that big of a deal..." He said with a smile before muttering under his breath, "I'm use to worse." Violet acted like she hadn't heard his last few words but couldn't help the frown that etched into her features. She wanted to help him up and make sure he was alright but she needed to keep her distance... for everyone's safety. "I–I'll be fine." He said trying to assure her.

"Are you good enough to walk on your own? Can you get home without any more trouble?" She questioned. "Mhmm. I don't think they'll be bothering me for a few days." Butters started only to realize something, "Why did you do that? You could have been hurt– it would have been my fault!" He said and started shifting a bit, "You didn't have to help me–" He was cut off by her speaking once more, "I wanted to help you. _No one_ should ever have to put up with that."

"Oh...well... um... Thank you I guess." Butters said nervously and moved to slowly stand up. Butters' eyes were on the ground as stood up and he steadied himself, as he looked up to say thank you he realized she was gone. "Hm. I wonder who she was." He thought out loud to himself, as he began his walk home once more.

–––––––––––––

Violet had bolted at the first chance she had, snatching her bag up and running a few blocks towards her new 'home'. Slowing down from running she turned a corner and continued to walk down the sidewalk– figuring she had put enough distance between her and Butters. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she threw her backpack over her shoulder that wasn't hurt. _'I shouldn't have done that... But I couldn't just let him get beat up like that.'_ Violet thought to herself feeling as though she was going to have quite a debate with herself over it tonight. _'I just can't wait to get the rest of this day over with...'_ She thought bitterly. Though she did have to admit it felt good to release some of the tension that had built up inside her over the last few weeks.

So much had happened for the course of two months for the Parr family and it was still hard to cope with. Violet sighed at her thoughts bombarding her mind and shook her head to rid of them. One of the major changes was that her and her brothers had been placed in different locations; in different foster homes, different states. The government stated that it was for their own safety to be separated like the were. Violet didn't admit it out loud but she did miss her family even with all the problems that came with them– she missed them greatly.

Violet winced as her shoulder throbbed and her left hand came up to rest on it only to hiss through her teeth at the pain it caused. Perhaps he had caused a little more damage than she thought and that would cause problems later. _'I'm going to take a bath and put some ice on it... hopefully.'_ Violet thought to herself as she walked up the steps of her current 'home', happy to see that no cars were out front. It was a good chance that she'd be alone in the home for hopefully long enough.

Walking into the rather large kitchen she went straight to the freezer, opening it up. Her eyes scanned for something. Coming across a gel ice pack, she snatched it up and began her way up the stairs to the second story of the home. Walking down the hallway she took the door on the first right and opened the door. Flipping on the light revealing quite the basic light blue room with a decent size bed against the corner of the room; the head of the bed near the large set of windows. A night stand next to the bed, light colored wood dresser beside the closet across from the bed. Under the window but to the side was a small desk and a lamp upon it.

Walking into the room Violet closed the door behind her and set her bag at the end of her bed. Setting the cold pack on the desk she began to unzip her hoodie and tossed it in front of her closet. Glancing down at her right shoulder she was greeted by quite the purple and black eye sore of her shoulder. Frowning she slid the strap of her tank top and bra carefully off the wounded shoulder. "Great... Now to get the swelling down before tomorrow in Gym." She sighed and moved to put the gel pack carefully on her shoulder. Biting her bottom lip at the pain that shot through her and the freezing cold that touched the sensitive skin. "Fuck..." She muttered, her word muffled from her biting her lip. Balancing the cold pack there she reached for her straps and brought them up over the gel pack to keep it pinned there without her holding it there.

Now that, that was taken care of she glanced down at her knuckles seeing that they were red– good nothing was broken or bruised. Wiggling her fingers she only felt a small amount of discomfort but it should be gone with in the next few hours. A soft sigh escaped her and she pushed her shoes off her feet setting them to the side of her bed. Laying back on her bed she decided that perhaps it would be best to relax for awhile– not that she had hope that she would get any good rest.

Today had been a rather long and... painful day and she didn't think that the worst was yet to come.


	4. Scattered Pills

**...**

* * *

**_Thursday, Morning_**

It was a rather sunny day in South Park and despite the snow that still was covering the town. Outside a few students were sitting at the built in tables or just lingering about before classes were to start. Stan was sitting on top one of the tables with Kyle sitting on the bench below just chatting with a few others. Laughing and joking with one another, swapping stories– the usual bit for the group hanging around each other in the morning. Craig was leaning against the side of the table and Kenny was sitting on the bench opposite of Kyle looking rather tired. Butters was walking towards front entrance of the school in rather deep thought, that he hadn't noticed the group as he passed them.

"Butters!" Butters nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden call of his name. Turning his head he smiled nervously at the group of friends; fidgeting with his hands, "O–Oh hey fellas." Butters looked down at the ground, but not before at least one of them had noticed his swollen and discolored eye. "Dude! What the fuck happened to your eye?" Stan questioned noticing the black eye his friend was sporting. Butters shifted uncomfortably but didn't lift his gaze from the ground, "Yeah dude! You've got quite the shiner!" Kyle said tilting back a bit at an odd angle trying to get a better look at it.

"Is Ricky and his goons bothering you again?" The muffled voice of Kenny was heard, as he poked his head around Stan. Resting his head lazily in his hand while his elbow was propped up on the old wooden picnic table. Butters glanced up hearing Kenny, left eye swollen and black, the white of his eye red from broken blood vessels. "No! I mean– They were but now they aren't... I... erm..." Butters stuttered out nervously before poking his index figures together. His eyebrows knitting together as if trying to get his thoughts in order, "Wait. I'm confused. What is going on Butters?" Kyle questioned looking back at Kenny who shrugged before looking back at Butters.

"W–Well I've been being pushed around by R–Ricky and his gang." Butters admitted with a small sigh and slowly looked up at the bright blue sky. "Yesterday was no different–– Or well it wasn't until _she_ came along." His comment got him a few curious and confused stares from the other teens. "What do you mean Butters?" Stan pushed with a raised eyebrow. "Who is she?" Kyle questioned, "Was she hot?" Kenny asked pervertedly and if he didn't have his mouth covered one would see his cheeky grin. "Did she beat you up instead?" Craig asked in an uninterested way, eyes on his phone as he was texting someone.

"N–No!" Butters answered Craig first before seemingly getting a little excited, "I–I don't know fellas! I didn't see her features but I did see her kick the snot out of Ricky." He shifted his weight to his other leg before wincing and shifting back on his original leg. "Full on kicked the snot out of him! Garry and Bob had to drag his butt to the hospital!" He said excitedly as this was still fresh in his brain. He was just in awe over the girl that had stood up for him and won. Behind Butters the tall. round teen known as Eric Cartman stopped hearing something that peaked his interest and slowly turned his attention towards the group.

"So let me get this straight... You didn't see anything detailing the girl?" Kyle asked sounded skeptic, "And you expect us to believe that she beat up Ricky? A girl? Nut–uh." Craig piped up. Stan stared at Butters as if trying to gauge if Butters was telling the truth or just got a pretty good hit upside his head. "Ricky the biggest bully in the school get beat up by a... girl?" Cartman popped up loudly behind Butters making the blonde teen nearly jump out of his skin.

Butters started shifting as he realized they didn't believe him and Cartman wrapped his arm around Butters putting him into a headlock. "No way he'd get beat up by a girl!" Cartman said and gave Butters a noogie, as he squirmed in the larger teens arms. "I–I'm not making this up!" Butters defended and put his hands on Eric's arm and tried pushing and pulling out of his arms, struggling quite a bit. "I saw it fellas!" He was starting to feel stupid for bringing it up to the group as some laughed at what they were seeing. Craig though seemed like he could care less and Kenny it wasn't sure as he was back behind Stan resting his head on his arms.

"S–Stop it Eric!" Butters yelled as he squirmed, "Or what? Your heroine going to come beat _me_ up?" He laughed out. The others laughed harder and Butters looked up but something caught his eyes past the table. The 'new girl' trying to get around them to get into one of the side doors of the building. She seemed to be wearing a black and gray striped zipped up hoodie today with the hood up. Indigo eyes caught with his and she frowned and jogged around the corner of the building, out of his line of sight. It was her!

"Come on Cartman leave him alone!" Kyle finally said standing up from the bench and walking over to him. "Piss off Jew!" Cartman yelled, but nonetheless suddenly letting go of Butters whom fell back on his ass from the sudden release of his struggling form. Cartman snickered seeing Butters fall before turning and heading inside the building; probably to pick on someone else less fortunate. Kyle rolled his eyes before heading back to the table and picking up his bag, "Better start heading inside or we're going to be late for class." A soft groan came from Stan and a louder one came from Kenny. Craig pushed away from the table, not taking his eyes off the phone, "Later losers." He said taking the few steps up to the door and disappearing through the double doors.

Butters pushed himself up out of the snow and grabbed his bag swinging it over his shoulder with a small sigh. It didn't matter if the others believed him or not he knew what he saw! He was glaring down at the snow as Kyle and Stan went to head inside but snapped from his thoughts feeling a hand pat his shoulder. "You okay?" A muffled voice was heard. Butters looked at the hand before looking up the arm to Kenny's face who looked slightly concerned for his friend. "Y–Yeah I'll be fine Kenny." Butters assured and shifted his backpack up higher on his shoulder. "I'm not making it up though. _She_ did beat up Ricky..." He said with a small defeated sigh as he began walking inside with Kenny.

––––––––––––

Violet pulled off her hood with a sigh as she walked into the building, _'To survive another day as Violet Parr– Or well Violet Donavan here... Well here goes nothing.'_ She thought to herself as she went to her locker dropping off what she didn't need and grabbing what she needed. Her headphones were covering her ears, playing soft music and as she shut her locker door she felt someone grab one side of her headphones; pulling it and letting go so it would snap back against her ear. Suppressing an annoyed groan she pulled her headphones from her head to rest around her neck. "Don't do that." She said in a low mumble with out looking at the three girls to the right side of her.

A round of soft giggles came from the three and slowly Violet glanced over at them with just her eyes. They didn't say anything as they walked around her but not before bumping into her shoulder with theirs roughly. Violet flinched and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from making a noise. Stumbling towards the lockers her left hand reached up to brace herself on the lockers. This was going to be a long day and Violet knew it. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool metal of the locker, as the pain in her shoulder relaxed down into a small bearable throb.

After a few minutes and the warning bell, Violet pulled away from her locker and began her way to her first class. Weaving lazily between the blob of other students that preoccupied the hallways. Violet was babying her right shoulder, keeping her bag on her left shoulder and making sure if she bumped into someone, or someone was going to bump into her, she would avoid the hits to her right side of her body.

Finally making it to her first class she pushed through the door and made her way into the back corner of the class room. A window next to the desk gave her a bit more of light compared to the rest of the class room–– well besides the other desks that occupied a window. Setting her bag down she moved to sit in her seat just hoping this day wouldn't drag on longer than it needed to be. Looking around the class room she only noticed a few actually in the large room and she hoped it stayed like that until class officially started. Grabbing her hood she pulled it up over her head again, her headphone still playing music around her neck. Slowly she put her arms up on the desktop before crossing them and resting her head on them, listening to the music playing to calm her nerves.

Violet was content ignoring the rest of the world as she sat there like she was, unmoving and unresponsive to other students filing into the room. It wasn't until she felt someone kick the leg of the desk that she responded at all and even then it was just a soft groan that escaped her lip and a few choice words mumbled under her breath.

"G–Gah! S–Sorry!" She heard and only raised her eyes a bit to look over her arms seeing the wild blonde hair and twitch of the person in front of her desk. "It's fine." She mumbled before resting her head back down and watching him fidget and sit at the desk in front of her own. She took in his thin malnourished frame, the baggy jeans and the green button up shirt that wasn't buttoned correctly at all. He wasn't as tall as some of the other male students but at least he was taller than her. His hair was up and every direction looking like straw– Not very healthy at all.

For a moment she remembered her run in with him a few days prior about the drug roamer... that's right his name was Tweak. She could see why but that was an odd name to name your child, then again Dashiell wasn't exactly a normal name either. That thought made her frown and rest her head once more, she missed Dash and Jack–Jack, more than she thought she would ever miss the little rascals.

–––––––––––––––––––

_'Congratulations Violet. You've made it through most the day without stomping someone into a curb_––_ Even though they are begging for it.' _Violet thought to herself a tad bitterly as she made her way to the cafeteria. She had been assaulted by a number of things today, flying pieces of paper with threatening notes on them, paper clips, pencils, just about anything they could get their hands on were being chucked at Violet; during class and in the hall ways between class. She wouldn't be surprised if there was gum in her hair, even though she has already checked for it– she wouldn't put it past them to do such a thing.

Needless to say Violet had pulled her hood up over her head to avoid any food getting into her hair. She wasn't expecting the cafeteria to be anymore safe than the rest of the school, if anything it was bound to be worse. Going through the line she grabbed very few items to eat and walked towards her spot she had occupied the day before. Violet stopped a few tables away and blinked seeing someone else sitting at the table, fiddling with his coat sleeves.

Butters was sitting at the vacant table that the new girl had been seen eating at the day before and was honestly waiting for her. He fiddled with his sleeves a bit nervously while his tray sat in front of him untouched. He had tried to approach her a few times today already but she had either not noticed him or had craftily evaded him. "Hamburgers... I hope she comes to lunch." He said to himself with a small sigh as he rested his hands in his lap.

Violet sighed knowing full well she would have to deal with him confronting her sooner or later; so why not get it over with now? She questioned herself as she took the few strides to the table, noticing Butters jumping a bit in surprise as she passed him. Moving to the bench she sat down without a word; setting her tray down with her left hand and crossing her legs up on the bench as if she were sitting on the ground. Indigo eyes glanced up at Butters before grabbing the apple off her tray and biting into it, "Hey." She greeted plainly before looking back down at her food.

Violet could feel the eyes on her, the heated glares from many of the girls around the cafeteria. For once Violet was glad to have her back facing a wall where they couldn't sneak up on her. "O–oh. Hello there Ma'am." Butters muttered out before smiling at her nervously as he started fiddling with his sleeves yet again. Violet brought her eyes back up on him again noticing he wasn't looking at her but down at his hands. Shrugging her left shoulder she continued to eat her red apple until he would decide to speak or leave.

Violet had nearly forgotten he was there as she started into the rest of the little bit of food she had; when he finally spoke up. "Thank you." She barely heard leave his lips which caught her off guard. Slowly she looked up from her food and played it off, "Mmm?" She swallowed what was in her mouth, "What do you mean?" Violet questioned with fake confusion lacing her words.

"For... for helping me when I needed it yesterday after s–school." Butters said somewhat calmly his eyes still on his fidgeting hands. "... I think you have me confused for someone else." She muttered taking another bite of her food, "N–Nut–uh. I'm sure it was you! You beat up Ricky!" He said stubbornly but in a hushed tone as to not draw more attention to their table from unwanted parties. "No––" Violet said slowly, purposely elongating her word, "I'm afraid you're mistaking me for someone else." She said tilting her head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

Butters shook his head in quick jerks of his head, clearly not being swayed from his belief that it was her. "I just wanted to thank you ma'am––" Butters started, "Violet." She cut off making him blinking and stumble over what he had been saying. "What?" He questioned this time confusion in his voice. "My name it's Violet." She introduced not liking being called 'ma'am'. "Violet? Well that's a pretty name." He said poking his index fingers together, "I'm B–Butters."

"Well it's nice to meet you Butters." Violet said taking another bite of food and swallowing, "But I'm afraid I'm not who you think I am." She said calmly. It took Butters a few moments to process what she had just said before he tilted his head to the side. He didn't understand why she was so adamant that she hadn't been the one to come to his rescue. "You're not going to convince me that you aren't." He said sternly and blinked a few times. "And I will repay you some way, some how." Butters said with a bright smile spreading across his face. Slowly he stood up and nodded his head towards the stunned Violet, "That's all I wanted to say. I'll leave you alone to finish your lunch now, Violet. Hope you have a wonderful rest of the day." Butters said with the smile still on his face as he grabbed his tray and began to walk off. Leaving behind a rather stunned Violet at the table by herself. _'Well that was different...'_

––––––––––––––––

Lunch passed rather quickly and without any bumps this time, besides some snide and rude comments from girls anytime Violet got in hearing distance of them. Lunch had ended about fifteen minutes ago giving Violet some much needed alone time to calm her nerves before another round of hate in P.E. Stuffing her hands into her pockets she fiddled with her phone as she stood up from the metal bench she had been sitting on outside. She had been enjoying the fresh air, it calmed her greatly.

Inhaling deeply she smiled and slowly breathed out as she made her way back to the double doors behind the school building. Softly she hummed to the music that was playing in her ears; from her headphones upon them. Just enjoying the peace while it lasted knowing full well it couldn't seem to be kept for too long. Tapping her shoes on the cement to rid herself of snow she then pushed the doors open and began wondering the halls of the school. _'One more class... And then I'm free for the rest of the day... God knows I don't need anything else thrown my way.'_ Violet thought as she turned, pushing open woman's bathroom only to stop dead in her tracks.

Violet felt her blood run cold and her heart stop, as she felt the color drain from her face with impossibly wide eyes. Violet's heart picked up in pace and before she had much of any thoughts she ran into the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. Skidding to a stop large indigo eyes looking at the body at her feet, which was slumped up against the wall. "Tweak?!" Violet gasped out as she knelt down beside the teen that seemed passed out; what had freaked her out at this? The nervous teen that was known to constantly be twitching and fidgeting wasn't moving at all, and was surrounded by a large amount different pills.

"Tweak...!" Violet called louder as she shook his shoulder getting a small gurgling like groan. "Come on wake up!" She tapped her palm against his cheeks, as if trying to wake him up only to pull her hand away– he was burning up! Quickly her hands went to his forehead and after a quick moment she pulled her hand up. This wasn't good!

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone, shaking as she dialed 911; nearly dropping her phone in the process only catching it by the small charm that hung from it. Using her free hand she shook his shoulder gently but with a slight bit more force than before, as she put her phone up to her ear.

" 911 what's your emergency?" Violet heard a woman say on the other end of the phone and Violet nearly squeaked out, her tone shaky, "My school mate is p–passed out and unresponsive in the girls bathroom of South Park High school." Violet was talking much quicker than normal feeling herself going into a small panic. "There are pills everywhere in here around him!" She exclaimed looking around her and him at the variation of the pills around them.

"Alright ma'am I'm sending an ambulance to your location. Is your friend breathing?" The woman said calmly and Violet didn't even correct her as she referred to Tweak as her 'friend. Violet looked down at him, "He's making a weird gurgling noise." Violet said. "No wait it stopped!" She said rather alarmed and went to check if he was breathing at all. Her eyes widened a great deal when she realized he wasn't breathing, "H–He's not breathing..." She squeaked out as her voice cracked.

"Okay ma'am, calm down everything is going to be fine. Does he have a pulse?" The woman asked and before she had even got her question out Violet had her fingers to Tweak's neck, "I–It's faint but... but he does have a pulse." Violet reported back as she began feel worry seep into every bone of her body. "The ambulance will be there shortly ma'am. Do you know CPR?"

"Mhmm..." Violet answered her eyes glued to Tweak's paling face, noticing the dark bags under his eyes. "Alright this is good. I'm going to need you to perform Rescue Breathing. Much like CPR but with out chest compressions." The woman then began to instruct Violet on what to do. Violet moved Tweak flat on his back and tilted head back and lifted his chin. She pinched his nose shut closed gently with her index finger and thumb. Without a second thought she put her mouth to his mouth and breathed slowly into him. Her eyes on his chest as it rose up and she pulled her lips away, before repeating the action once more. Stopping after the second breath she put her phone on speaker phone. Setting her phone on the floor she heard the dispatcher speak, "Is his chest rising on it's own?" Violet couldn't answer at first and closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, "N–No." She answered her voice trembling.

"I'm going to need you to continue the Rescue Breathing until the EMTs arrive or he begins to breath on his own. If you are feeling tired stop." The dispatcher instructed still calm as ever. For a moment Violet wondered if the woman had gotten worse calls today but it was quickly wiped from her thoughts as her focus was once more on Tweak. Doing as she was instructed she began breathing for Tweak once more stopping and counting to 5 slowly between breaths and checking his pulse every twelve to make sure he wasn't flat lining on her.

Violet wasn't going to let someone else die while she was around, even more so if she could help them! Minutes seemed to pass slowly and it felt like an eternity before the bathroom door was shoved open by two male EMTs. Violet nearly jumped out of her skin finally hearing the door screech as it was opened.

It all seemed to blur from that point on as Violet was moved from Tweak at some point when they had taken over. Leaning up against the wall between two sinks she watched as they tried to get a response from Tweak; before strapping him to a Gurney and wheeling him out of the building to the ambulance. Violet wasn't sure how long she was sitting there staring at where Tweak's body had been or when her eyes started filling with tears. It took her a few moments to hear commotion starting in the hallways as students poked their heads out of the class room to see what was going on.

Violet's eyes fell on the medication on the floor and the bottle they had been kept in and began to pick them up from the floor and put them in the bottle. Violet than grabbed her phone that had been hung up when the EMTs had arrived and pocketed it along with the bottle of pills she now had in her possession. Swallowing the lump in her throat she stood up from the ground; her legs nearly buckled under her weight but she caught herself on the window ceil above where Tweak had been.

She could hear the murmurs and gossip already starting outside in the hallways even as teachers began to usher students back inside the classroom to minimize the distraction; despite the damage already being done. Violet flipped her hood over her head and shoved her hands in her pockets as she left the woman's bathroom. Violet passed many and even bumped into the principle as she made her way to the exit, "I'm going to the hospital." She muttered under her breath to the principle as she passed him not caring to stop as she made her way to the double doors. He had called her name but seemed to give up realizing her shaking form and putting the pieces together of what had happened. Perhaps he would question her later but it was clear he wasn't going to be able to stop her from walking out those doors.

Violet didn't care if she was skipping school Tweak's life was far more important than one missed period of class. If she didn't go now it would eat her up not knowing if he was alive or not. As she exited through the school entrance she took off running at a rather impressive speed.

_If he wasn't going to make it by God she was going to be sure she had done everything she could to help him._


	5. The Decision

_Author Note: To see Violet's new super suit look go here:_

_fav. me/d75xvdr (Take out the space between . and me.)_

_fav. me/d7645sr (Take out the space between . and me.)_

_Just incase my explanation/description of it is lacking. _

_**Please note that this suit is of my OWN mind and I did come up with it from scratch. If you use in your own stories or artwork please credit. **__(Yes... I do have to put that. Do not repost my artwork/writings as you don't have permission to do so. Thank you.)_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A woman could be heard crying hysterically in the hallway, as her husband came out of the room to comfort her. "It's alright honey... Remember it is for the best." He whispered wrapping his arms around the woman who turned and began to sob into his chest. The sound of a heart monitor flat lining echoed inside the hallway from the room they were beside. "We did everything we could for him. He's in a better place now... He's not suffering any longer." The husband murmured softly as he rubbed the woman's back comfortingly, holding back tears of his own.

The sight was heart breaking watching a family going through such an important loss to them. Violet stopped in the hallway and frowned, pausing a moment as if battling if she should say something or not. Shaking her head, _'No, no they need each other... I'd just make it worse.'_ She thought sadly. It wasn't her place to give her condolences to complete strangers that were going through such a hard time. They had chosen to pull the plug on their family member, he had been nothing more than in a vegetative state since before Violet had arrived. It was never easy dealing with a death of someone so close to you and the pain would sting deep in your heart for a long time– Violet knew this.

Violet bowed her head to the ground as she walked past the distraught couple, _'May they find happiness once more._'Violet thought as she grabbed the doorknob handle to the room beside them. Pushing it open Violet heard the soft steady beep of the heart monitor that was hooked up to Tweak's sleeping form. Moving quietly to the chair beside the window in the room she sat down with a soft sigh escaping her lips. She had arrived hours before and hadn't left Tweak's side until a few minutes ago to get a sprite from the vending machine down the hall.

Violet had shown up and given them the medication that Tweak hadn't taken in hopes of helping them save him. They ended up pumping Tweak's stomach before much more damage would be done to him. Despite not being his friend she had stayed the whole time to make sure he was alright and so he wasn't alone when he awoke. Pulling her hood down off her head she took a small drink from her sprite before setting it on the small table beside her. Glancing to the clock it was getting close to the cut off of visiting hours– though if she was asked to leave before he woke up she probably would just sneak back in. No one deserved to wake up alone after a near death experience like he had... not even his parents had come to see him; which Violet had thought odd. She was pulled from her thoughts; and her staring at the clock as it ticked away, as she heard Tweak shifting and groaning softly.

Slowly opening his eyes Tweak only to flinch at any light that hit them; the room was dark, but the lights from outside the room were still shining through the windows that lead to the hallway. "What... happened?" He questioned to himself with his eyes still closed. His voice was scratchy and he coughed a little bit afterwards only to groan feeling discomfort. "You overdosed in the girls bathroom." A female voice said calmly next to him causing the paranoid teen to nearly jump out of his skin. His eyes flew open and landed on the girl who was sitting beside his bed near the windows.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She said watching him stare wide eyed at her. He looked from her and then cast his eyes downwards to his covers; being in a somewhat propped up position on his bed to begin with. "N...No... I just... didn't expect to have... company." He whispered but Violet heard him clearly. Glancing up at her a moment before looking away, "I didn't e–expect to be alive let alone... wake up to s–someone beside me." He admitted as he twitched very slightly.

"Not even your parents?" Violet questioned. Tweak calmly shook his head no and kept his eyes away from her. "No, I mean... My folks are always busy it seems." He said sounding like he was trying to put them in a brighter light– but it was unclear to Violet it he was doing it to convince her that they were better or himself. "What about friends?" Violet asked and Tweak gave her a sideways glance before looking away once more, eyes narrowing as he thought on this. "I–I don't have any..." He whispered almost sounding ashamed of this fact. "The closest thing I have to a friend is my d–drug dealer..." He admitted his voice barely above a whisper.

Before Violet said anything Tweak gave a dry and sad laugh, only to causing him to going into a coughing fit. Violet stood up and grabbed the foam cup full of water beside her and handed it to him, "Here this will help." She said as he looked up at her but took it anyways sipping at it. Slowly his coughing subsided and a silence formed in the room besides the soft beeping of his heart monitor.

"T–Thanks..." Tweak thanks before Violet nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Not the first thing I've done today for you..." Violet whispered, Tweak nearly missing that comment. "W–What?" Tweak squeaked out as his voice cracked and his eyes were finally on her and she was looking away towards the window. After a moment she shook her head with closed eyes, "Don't worry about it." She said before turning to him and offering him a smile. Tweak couldn't help but give a small nervous smile back, as he watched her move to sit back down once more in the chair she was preoccupying before.

"They say they'll be keeping you for observation over the next few days... And you'll probably get a psyche test– I believe that's what they said... before they will release you to make sure you are mentally... stable to leave." Violet said calmly trying to change the subject. "Oh..." Tweak said a soft sigh escaping him and he twitched a small bit more than before. He didn't like the thought of staying in a hospital but it was for the best and not much he could do about it. He should just be thankful he was alive at all, and with that thought his shoulders sagged a bit.

Violet sat in silence for a few minutes as her eyes studied him, "So why did you do it? Was it for the high or... were you trying to kill yourself?" Violet asked as gently as she could; her tone slow and soft in her relaxed tone. She watched as he tensed up a great deal. "I..." Tweak started before he shut his mouth and closed his eyes as if trying to collect the thoughts flooding his mind. "I don't have a straight a–answer to give..." He admitted. Violet understood and nodded her head towards him, she understood what it was like to not know why you had done something–– let alone how to explain it. It was going to be something he was going to have to work out on his own.

"Are you going to continue taking them...?" She asked softly her eyes on his form. He lifted his head to look at her a bit surprised by the question, "I–I'm not sure... I... want to stop but..." He frowned and glanced away from her with just his eyes. "I don't feel like anyone really cares for me... not even my parents. I feel so... alone." He spoke and Violet didn't move to stop him as she sat back and listened. Another thing she understood– needing someone to talk to and having no one to talk to about things. "No one asks me how I am– no one cares too! I'm just a laughing stalk! Someone for people to point out and laugh at." He began picking at his sheets nervously as if it were a habit to pick when he was upset.

"No one. There is no one." He muttered to himself a few times his eyes staring blankly at the wall across from him. Violet watched this for a few moments a frown etching into her features, "I care." Violet said, snapping Tweak out of his trance as she stood up and grabbed her sprite. "Wh–what?" Tweak questioned as if not believing what he heard. "I care about you." Violet repeated as she began walking towards the door but stopped at the end of his bed. "Even if we don't ever talk or see each other... I care about you Tweak." Violet assured as she turned to walk towards the door once more– Visiting hours were up, she could hear the nurse walking down the hallway, checking if people were still there and telling them visiting hours were over if there was someone.

"Just remember in your low times that someone cares about you." She finished as the door opened an a nurse popped her head in, "Oh your up!" She said with a smile seeing Tweak awake before her eyes landed on Violet. "And visiting hours are over ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said politely and with a smile. Violet nodded her head and smiled over her shoulder at Tweak, "I'll see you tomorrow Tweak, I promise." Violet promised before giving him a small wave and walking out the door with the nurse. Leaving a rather stunned Tweak back in his hospital room... Someone cared about him? The thought confused and excited him, he hadn't even noticed the small happy smile appearing on his face.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Exiting the hospital Violet sighed and tossed the Sprite can away in the nearest trash before slipping her hands in her hoodie pockets. Looking up at the dark night sky she let her mind consume her into deep thoughts. There was so much plaguing her mind that the slow walk home in the dead of night was something that was long needed to get her mind some what situated. The twinkling stars above her and the peaceful walk seemed to calm her thoughts and nerves.

By the time she walked up the stairs of the front porch of her 'new' home she had decided her plan of action. No one deserved to be in her shoes or Tweaks, no one should have to come across such a horrifying scene or be so far gone on drugs. Violet stopped at the door and reached forward to open it, only for it to swing open and a hand snatch the front of her hoodie and pull her forward roughly.

Violet stumbled and gasped out as she was yanked inside and the door slammed behind her, "Where have you been!? Do you have any idea how late it is!" A woman's voice yelled out angrily. There was little to no concern in the woman's voice and Violet frowned a bit, "I was at the hospital with a... friend." Violet said only to hear a snort of laughter on the recliner near them in the living room. "You have a friend? Now that's a laugh." The slurred deep voice was heard. Violet glanced over at the chair before she was back handed by the woman, "Pay attention to me not him!" She snapped and Violet took the hit, her head snapping to the side. "Now go to your room! No food for tonight! And I don't want to see your face again until tomorrow morning– if then!" She snapped and Violet had to suppress rolling her eyes. "Now!"

Violet turned and began walking towards the stairs and up to her room, it's not like she would be staying inside tonight. Reaching up she rubbed her red cheek that had a small bruise already forming where the wedding ring had collided with her cheek. A small hiss came from her as it stung and she pulled her hand away seeing a small driblet of blood. _Pleasant._

Violet walked into her room and shut her door, locking it behind her before moving about her room to get ready for 'bed'. Walking to her bed she knelt down and pulled her suitcase she came with out from under the bed. Unzipping it she flipped it open seeing a few things she didn't have anywhere to put or was rather important to her. She moved them into a neat pile to empty the bag before running her fingers softly over the seam of the back of the inner part of the bag. Finding a seemingly invisible zipper she began to unzip the false back to the bag to reveal a neatly folded bundle of clothing. Violet stared down at it as she thought for a moment if this was the right thing to do. Her hand rested on the material before she sighed and nodded. She could do this–it is the _right thing_ to do, time to stop being selfish, she could help people without being found out. Seems this ran in her family to help people despite being told to stop doing it.

Pulling the outfit out of the suit case she grabbed the boots that had been inside with her luggage. Putting what wasn't needed back inside the suit case she would push it back under her bed before starting to strip down and put on her new super suit. Even though it seemed to like a pain to get on it was actually rather simple and quick for her. Sitting down on her bed she finished putting her hair in a tight braid before putting on her gloves and slipping on her boots that went up her thighs and had straps to keep them in place on her legs.

Looking down at her self she enjoyed her new look Edna had provided her with after the look was discussed. A small smile formed on her face as she noticed the symbol that the Incredibles family had used and she incorporated it into her super suit. A gloved finger ran over the purple circular symbol with the outline of the original symbol in white as if it was invisible. "Let's get this started." She said to herself as she reached up pulling her white hood over her head to conceal her features and put on her black mask that went around her eyes.

Before she opened up her window she flipped off her light and made her bed 'lumpy' in case she was checked on– though that was highly doubtful. To the side of her bedroom window was a large tree that she often would use to get out at night when she needed to clear her head. Violet's face turned serious as she disappeared in her window ceil and began her way to watch the town known as South Park.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

A few hours after Violet had left her 'home' to patrol South Park in the dark of night she hadn't come into any problems. It was now into the dark hours of the morning before she heard a blood curdling scream pierce the silence around the town.

A woman was clutching her purse tightly in her hands as she backed away from a shifty male that was gripping a switch blade in his hands. She looked terrified as she tripped on a bag of trash and tumbled back onto backside. A chuckle escaped the man with the knife as he inched forward. His eyes were blood shot with bags under his eyes, his body jittering a bit and his light brown hair greasy and sticking up all over the place. It wasn't hard to figure out that this man was hyped up on drugs or going through a withdrawal. "Give me your m-money bitch!" He said his free hand coming forward as if asking her to hand over the purse– which she just gripped tighter to herself and shook her head violently.

"I wasn't asking!" He snapped with a growl and went to take it from her and while she clung to it he went to take a slice at her. A gloved hand snatched his wrist keeping his arm in place and successfully stopping him from using that knife against the innocent woman. The attacker stopped and turned his head slowly to see the woman that was gripping his wrist tightly; a white hood up and covering her facial features being seen with the shadowing from her hood. A smirk flashed on her face at his confusion before she lifted her leg and spun slightly kicking him in the back and letting go of his wrist. The force from her kick sent him stumbling forward before loosing his balance and falling face first on the ground.

The mysterious woman gestured with her head for the woman to run and the shaken woman quickly got to her feet and gave her thank you as she ran out of the alley way. Before the mysterious woman could turn her attention back to the attacker he was up and already bringing his arm in a slashing motion towards her. Bending back quickly she avoided the blade with ease. Putting her hands on the ground, as her legs came up she kicked his arm knocking the knife out of his hand. Finishing her back flip and twisting in the mid-flip so she was facing him crouched down; with one leg out straight to the side and her hands on the ground in front of her.

She kept her position as he glanced towards his fallen knife and she almost dared him to dive for it. Which he did and she shot forward and kicked his legs out from under him gracefully and watched him hit the ground hard. Even after he hit the ground not even a moment later was he crawling towards his switchblade. Snatching the back of his shirt she yanked him back so he was up on his knees. Her other hand coming forward to grip his hair tightly as he went to struggle and bite her. Her hand that had been on his shirt let go before her arm wrapped around his neck in a sleeper hold.

At first the druggy fought against it and cursed a few times before his started to black out and the mysterious woman moved to lay him down slowly. Before she could do much more than that she looked at the entrance of the alley way as a cloaked figure; with a giant green M on his chest, jumped down in an attempt to block a possible exit. "Who are you?" The deep stern voice demanded and the white hooded figure took a step back, "Don't even think about running." He called as he took a step forward and she took a step back. _'I need to get out of here, no one can know it's me or that Invisigirl is in South Park... Keep powers to a minimum... This is all you now Violet.'_ She thought to herself as she suddenly turned and began running.

"Wait!" He called out as he began to run after her, watching in surprise as she jumped up and kicked off a wall to gain the momentum to grab a fire escape on the opposite wall that was high up. Snatching the railing she quickly pulled herself up before jumping up to the next railing not bothering with the ladder– Honestly these buildings were quite the cake walk compared to the one she was use to in the city. She knew she had to out run him and get a safe distance between them before she could 'vanish' or else one could figure out who she was. She didn't trust anyone that she didn't know– They could be working for her enemy no way was she going to give herself away.

Getting to the roof top she could hear him following her up the fire escape and she had to admit she was impressed by his speed, but she needed to get going, now was _not_ the time to be impressed. Glancing behind her she saw he was nearly to the roof and he didn't look too pleased to be chasing after her to begin with. "Stop!" He growled out loudly as she turned and began running across the roof top. Jumping over obstacles and avoiding them with ease as she kept her momentum going she had no plans of stopping. She could hear his foot steps crunching in the snow and him calling for her to stop but she kept going; glancing back every so often to see him still on her tail. If she couldn't out run him she'd need to vanish.

Jumping from roof top to roof top she looked for her opening to disappear and as she jumped to the next roof top her head turned back to see him quite a few yards away from her. _'Good. Now or never!'_ She thought to herself as she jumped down to a much lower building and pressed her back up tightly against the wall so she was out of the snow. Luckily she hadn't left a single foot print on this roof top. Closing her eyes as she faded away into nothing she listened as his foot steps grew closer and closer. Taking a deep breath she held it despite being out of breath from running from him for the last fifteen minutes.

She was good at staying quiet and holding her breath for quite some time as he seemed to scan the area for her presence before finally giving up on finding her. Only then did she tilt her head back looking up where he was, noticing the green question mark spring on the top of his hood and how he knelt there before he had turned to walk away. It was a few moments after until she finally felt it was safe enough to breathe. Letting out a puff of air and greedily taking a few breaths. _That was close._

Becoming visible again she figured it was late enough that she should probably get 'home' and rest before school would start again. Being quick and silent she made her way back home and stealthily got back inside unnoticed and invisible to the naked eye. Glancing at her phone that was on the desk she noted that it was a bit past 3o'clock in the morning, at least today was a Friday. And with that she got dressed down and hid her outfit once more and pushed her shoes under her bed on dirty clothing to dry.

Slipping on a tank top she crawled into bed just like that; only in a tank top and boy short underwear, and went to rest her eyes. Hopefully tonight she would rest well and tomorrow would be a bit less eventful– Oh one could only hope...


End file.
